


Kid

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Stupid Kid [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Emotions Sharing Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Pain Sharing Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Later they grow comfortable, M/M, Peter befriends Dum-e, Silly work accidents, They don’t even imagine, They don’t know they are soulmates, Tony has bit of a wake up call, first time meeting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Of frills. Lace and silk. Detached eyes but longing stares.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Stupid Kid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757827
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a book, I found some photos on Pinterest and my brain couldn’t help itself. 
> 
> It doesn’t make much sense, other than I really like those stories where they find each other as they grow to be better.

_**Prologue** _

-1-

It might have been a coincidence or maybe it was doomed to happened like his future. The darkest hours of his life vividly in a cave long lost in Afganistan. The aching venom in his beating heart poisoning his veins with every beat, giving him life and taking away his breaths, stepping closer to his death. 

As almost every moment lived in his life he wanted to believe in the positive outcome, the lives that would be helped, the oceans clean, the materials re-lived in a different purposes and his hand would be finally free from blood. 

As almost every step in the way for his future plans, it came crumbling down, shattering like a house of cards fragile in the wind. 

The lights and laughter soon were replace withscreams and fear, chaos all around them and so many brilliant minds taken away. 

JARVIS looked for the fastest solution, the perfect escape out this disaster. 

Robots and lost machines were taken down but miraculously so, by a glance to his side, Tony was able to see him. 

A lonely boy, protecting his identity with a plastic mask that showed his face, staring eye-to-eye possibly to his own death as the machine prepared itself to charge and shot. The boy still shaking to his core, brought his arm up with a glove simulating one of his weapons. 

He fired up destroying the robot’s head making the little body of the child jump back toward his feet. 

“Nice job, kid.” His voice loud and clear due to the speakers send chills down his back in fear and awe. Iron Man was there. Iron Man just saved his life. 

Said man was about to leave seconds before he noticed the boy was indeed alone. 

The machines had created a trail of fire and destruction, no other human was to be seen in maybe two or three blocks, so how come this child was hidden so well. He thought of leaving him there, someone would find him, cops and firefighters were dispatch to different places of the exposition now that chaos was mild. 

“It’s not a good idea, sir.” Jarvis reasoned at his ear, reading his thoughts and knowing him too well. It was not a good idea, the kid was far from others, further to even the entrance of the venue, it would take a while before anybody saw him; and not taking in consideration the time to figure out who he was and where was his family. 

The boy stood slowly oblivious to the inner turmoil of the other and dusted his pants, his hands haven’t stopped shaking yet and still holding onto his glove, he started walking. 

Stark saw him leave with an odd sense of pride, from where he was standing, he could see the wobbly legs, fearful as a new born Bambi but his determination to keep going forward was strong. 

He caught him fast and easy, defeating any intent of being gone; with one cold metal hand above his hair and a soft caress in his tangled curls, the boy looked up. Tony took the mask off revealing a pair of glassy, sparkly eyes that fought the terror turned salt water under his lashes. 

“You’re safe now.” The child blinked letting his tears go and Tony hold him in a lukewarm embrace. His armor was still cooling down from all the action but the metal still could feel awkward under flesh, however the boy didn’t seem to care. 

The child rested on his shoulder wordlessly and if it wasn’t for Jarvis, he wouldn’t have notice the sniffing and the tears pouring down. 

So brave, his little fawn. 

Returning the boy to the arms of his whipping aunt was surprisingly an easy task. 

“Sir.” The child whispered in a raspy breath pointing down to an unknown target underneath their feet. JARVIS cleared his view and that’s how he saw her. 

A woman with long hair and broken glasses looking, digging under ruins of rubbish and debris. Stark maneuvered above her head before founding a place to land. 

The boy still secure in his arms, pliant in his embrace, looked up; searching for the one. May screamed his name at the top of her lungs feeling as she could finally breath. 

“Peter, oh Peter. My Peter. Our Petey Pie.” May chanted his name like a prayer, whisking him away from the older man, tucking him under her chin; Peter could smell the faint trails of her perfume and the layer on pearl fear in her sweat. 

Tony contemplated leaving although a pair of longing eyes left him glued to the ground. 

“Mis-Mister Stark.” May finally addressed the man with honest eyes. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Tony retracted his helmet by the time Peter leaned over his body. Tiny fingers brushed his cheeks near a cut he had thanks to a hard landing within the suit. 

His arms curiously empty ached to hold the boy one more time as he stood still and patience feeling the smooth and cool touch on his wounds. 

“You’re hurt.” May soon came into view sporting a silly bandaid, it would certainly look ridiculous with all the other wounds he had, but such a tender manner was uncommon for him. Seeing himself full of Peter again was uncomfortable as equally delightful, his heartbeat went up in joy and could surely feel a smile crossing his feature as the boy finished his job. 

Sticking a bandaid full of spiderwebs on his cheekbone.

* * *

In all honesty, time had passed, things were different, things had change and the only reminder Tony had of that night was and old and bloody bandaid he had refused to throw away, as silly as it seems, to him it was a fond memory. A caress of love he had forgotten to feel way before his parents left him. 

Traveling around the world to the point of not knowing in what time-zone was he on, projects being fund and schools being repaired. Of the long list of people Tony met in his life, it would have been close to impossible to see him again, much less recognize him into the body he had grown up. 

At the verge of fifteen Peter took his chance and sent a video to Stark Industries for their annual search of projects and people to have under their wings. Stating he was too young to even apply May let him be without real worries, what were the chances Peter would be picked up under the line of other promising minds. May didn’t doubt him, she simply thought it was not his time. 

Peter would rock them all anytime of the day, she was sure of it, but she prefer to wait until he was out of high school. 

The lobby was modern and cool, marble and long reception was there to greet him, him and the other three candidates. The distant backgrounds were obvious and envious stares were soon waving around under polite chitchat and witty comments. 

“It’s been a while since I came back here,” A boy offered. “Oscorp wasn’t offering payed internships.” Flash, was his name. Flash used to work in said company since he was able to grasp a spot but with graduation right up to the corner, he needed a little boost. 

His laugh and loud and annoying, the constant reminder of family flashed— _hah_ —him a memory of an old friend, Harry would gush to him over his family drama and disputes for places in the company. 

Gwen seemed more calm and collected than the others, her blond hair kept neatly to a side, her pencil skirt made her legs stood out in attractive manner and wonder what would it feel to have it under his fingertips. She listened to Flash making mental notes to never mentioncertain topics anymore. 

Mary Jane was beautiful in his eyes, his eyes sparkle in joy when she talked about her life and the reasons why she wanted to work in such place. 

All of them seemed joyful enough, their energy floating through their veins made Peter nervous and self-conscious, luckily their chatter focused always on them, so Peter after thought but vague answers was no longer holder of attention. 

Happy —the man who absolutely did not seem happy at all— was the head of security and so in charge of their safety for as long as they stayed at the tower. 

One by one they were called into different rooms and for seconds Peter felt a pang of disappointment. He had come a long way looking for one person but it seemed duly impossible to meet him again. 

Peter was left into an elevator. 

“Friday will take you.” Happy had said with a blank face and annoyed eyebrows, whispering about crazy unnecessary theatrics. The doors closed but the elevator never went up. 

Peter placed both hands on the walls and took a very deep breath, he didn’t like staying in recluse spaces for long, if he could. 

“Miss Friday?” He tried luck to the wind. 

“Yes, mr. Parker?” Opening his eyes wide, Peter looked up full of awe and impression. 

“Can you take me now?” Peter didn’t know where he was being taken but anything had to be better than this. 

“ Mister Stark hasn’t finished his conference so he’s not ready to see you yet.” The voice offered comfort and an explanation. 

“ _Oh_.” He remained silent for a moment or two, his brain crossed wires unable to comprehend what was said to him and only his childish heart grasped onto that knowledge. Mister Stark wanted to see him. Peter was waiting because mister Stark himself wanted to see him. 

His heart rate slowed down before picking up fast and worrisome. 

“Mr. Parker?” Friday’s voice was heard once more. 

“Yes, Miss Friday?” 

“Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Your heart is beating fast.” 

“You can— You can hear my heart?” His shocked was obvious and weirdly enough it served as a distraction to the main problem. 

“I cannot heart it per se, put I can read scans for it,” The voice let him know. “so that is why I have to ask if you are comfortable.” Oh. Peter didn’t know exactly what to answer to that but he could start by stating that waiting in such tiny —not really— space wasn’t good for him. 

“Oh. I see.” After a long pause Friday spoke again. “Would you be comfortable in a kitchen or a lounge?” 

A kitchen? How oddly specific, Peter shrugged. “A lounge would be nice.” The elevator soon lifted up with a smooth suction that Peter barely felt. 

Friday’s wasn’t still used to interacting with other people outside Stark Industries employees or working the freedom to not overruled but to switch the commands in order to make the best decision. Happy had told her she was to take the possible intern to see mister Stark as soon as the man finish, but Stark was caught up yet so she couldn’t obey neither and the boy had no saying in his place for the company, that’s what left her in such discomforting situation. 

The doors opened and Peter feared to walk over. 

The lounge differed in colors and feeling from the lobby, it felt warmer and welcoming. The wide windows blinded him with the city lights in early afternoon and the never ending sky wanted to drown him in cotton softness. 

Friday assured him he could wait peacefully. 

“Friday.” Tony stopped his tracks over the kitchen for coffee. “Why do I have a sleeping child in my house?” 

“Mister Parker is one of the interns you wanted to see today over a grand.” Oh, shit. He forgot. Checking his watch, hours had passed since he was meant to meet this kid, it was in fact very probable that any other candidate was already gone from the company if they had not pass the expectations, so having this young boy —for what it look from where he was standing—, this child waiting on him until falling asleep in complete silence was heartbreaking and upsetting. He really thought he was better than that. 

Careful and with caution Tony moved over, touching his shoulder lightly trying to wake him up without scaring him. 

The child wrinkled his nose and moved curling into himself trying to prevent the heat from going away. 

“Friday, turn on the heat,” Stark tried again and spoke in a breath. “hey, kid. You gotta wake up.” The boy opened his eyes slowly, confused as to what happened, where he was and who he was with. Tony waited uncharacteristicly so until he saw recognition in those eyes and Peter drunk in sleep smiled wide. 

“Sir.” 

Sleepy tears came down the boy’s cheeks, his mind still foggy from deep sleep and awkward positions. 

Still silent Tony looked at the boy, really looked searching for something, something he wasn’t sure yet what, but it was needed for him to catch it in such vulnerable state of trust. He knew being a public person and a self-proclaim superhero made people feel safe around him however, this level of blind trust was unsettling. _ I don’t think Pepper trust me this much._ He thought for himself vaguely concern. 

“ Who are you, kid?” Tony saw him straight his back and place his fists in his lap. 

“I’m Peter, sir. Peter Parker.” Tony already knew that much, Friday had given him the information about the kid and the reason why he was there. His proposal on clean energy and how to fusion the currents to keep Stark energy from declining in upcoming years always promising. He had stated that same error years prior to this meeting in a press conference when he decided to go green for Stark Industries using the energy related to his arc reactor —not that the public knew the last part. 

For such a young mind to be able to pick up where he left off was impressive and even more seeing it reach solutions Tony himself considered possible. He had to know this Parker soon as possible. 

What he never imagine was for mister Parker to be only a 15-year-old boy. 

“Does your mother know you’re here?” He asked before he could properly process, it was clear from his windows, the sun was going down and the early sunshine was diffusing into golden hues and painting the city with shadows. “It’s getting pretty late. 

“My aunt knows I was meant to be in Stark Industries,” Focus and straightforward, Tony didn’t miss the change. At the mention of time, Peter finally realized it was later than he expected, he, in fact, was expected back home before May came back home after a late night shift. “May!” In hurried whispers Peter combed his hair with his hands and stood in front of the man. “I’m so sorry, mr. Stark. I have to go.” The boy took his belongings and walked to the elevator. 

The boy wasn’t going to denied he felt downgraded and fooled, his chance to see and to talk to Stark was gone because he idiotically had decided to fall asleep. 

“Miss Friday, I have to go home.” Tony watch stunned how the boy talked to his creation, barely any people seemed to be a comfortable to talk to a non-existent robot such as Friday. But even more surprising was how light was the tone from his creation. Tony knew Friday had trouble adjusting yet, that’s why he was working on several updates before loosing time for this interview.

“I’m sorry Peter, but I am not allow to let you go just yet.” A frown went up to his features. 

“Why not?” 

“Because I said so,” Stark’s voice startled him and almost fearful Peter turned to face the man. “your interview is not over.” Tony was witness of the changes in the boy’s face. His expression so pure and free, morphed from confusion to disbelief and the stars in his eyes shining happily were bright enough to blind him bits. Finally he settle for downcast and worry. “Hey, buddy. What’s wrong?” Tony walked to the teen and kneeled to be on his heights. 

“It’s late mr. Stark. I have to go home now,” Tony leaned onto a side thinking, of only he could have a couple of minutes with the boy, he could settle a plan; Tony was already sure the boy was going to be working for them. “She’s gonna worry.” And of course the boy was thinking about his family, no other boy should be roaming the streets and catching cabs this late. He knew where the boy lived and it definitely wasn’t safe. 

“Tell you what—“ Stark caught the boy’s attention pretty quickly. “Let’s meet up again. I want you here tomorrow morning. We’ll discuss your hours in the lab and the people you would be working with.” He offered easily with a smile. 

“Sir... You haven’t heard about my project yet. How can you decide right now?” 

“You just will have to trust me.” Peter slowly grinned and Tony lost a breath, his heart leaped in confusion and a touch of shock. Being the center of attention wasn’t knew to the man, he grew up with cameras and flashed down his throat if possible, every part of his life documented for the avid vultures. He knew how to handle attention, fake flairs of devotion and sparks of hero worship due to his heroic persona. 

What he wasn’t used to and almost felt uncomfortable with was the open declares of love and care such a Peter was stating now. In a simple look, the boy let him know how he felt. So happy, so grateful and content in his presence. So willing and pliant elation radiating from his whole self that Tony didn’t know what to do with it. 

He doesn’t think he had something like that before. 

“But, sir—“ Peter focuses on him and blinked fiercely. “I have school tomorrow. “


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early birthday present to myself— being brave enough to post this.

— _2_ —

Walking into the building still fell surreal, as if Peter couldn’t believe his luck nor his life. His life had gone a whole 360 before his eyes and he had trouble adjusting, changes weren’t always nice to him. 

But thinking about it now, he was grateful for his second chance. 

Later that fateful night, mr. Stark had stated Peter was to be taken home and picked back up on Saturday. On Saturday, they would continue his interview —also known as, Peter would actually have an opportunity to speak up about his project, his thoughts and his ideas— and after that many, many possibilities were yet to come and be seen. 

“Why did you apply to Stark Industries?” Mid-morning into saturday, Tony offered Peter a cool lemonade. After doubtful looks from Pepper and Rhodey —the woman, CEO of the company understood why Tony’s interest was peaked but felt reluctant on how his attention was caught. 

Really? A something-too-young  boy comes into Tony’s penthouse and suddenly he wants to make the boy work for him? 

The press would eat them out if that story ever came out. 

Rhodey wasn’t proud either of his course of action but he could see the outcomes, after meeting Peter briefly while he called Tony; he could tell the boy was grounded, his feet were held down to the floor and his shoulders shy but focus, he also couldn’t ignore the massive Bambi eyes and longing stares the boy send Tony’s way when he thought the older man wasn’t looking. 

“It will pass.” He told Pepper. If they worried for every person that had a superstar crush on Tony because of his name, they would be out of employees.

Peter’s answer to that question left both Rhodey and Pepper stunned and somehow warm. 

“Because I want for everyone to have a better life like I did when I first met you, mr. Stark.” That planted a silent question to his mind: had he met Peter before? 

Yes, that Saturday had changed his life. 

Picking at the door with his new ID, Friday greeted him with a cheerful tone. 

“Good afternoon, Peter.” 

“Good afternoon, Friday.” He had finally dropped calling her ‘Miss’ after bits of coercion on her part, refusing to let him leave until he called her by her name only. 

Tony had watch the interaction late at night with fond eyes and a full heart. 

“Boss is in a meeting right now, but he should be with you in the lab in no time.” Peter nodded as he stepped into the man’s workshop. 

Being in mr. Stark personal lab was a fantasy, a dream ever come true, the space was chaotic yet perfect. Different projects, calculations and tools all over the place; sometimes they would not even speak for hours, stuck. Trapped in a layer of coding that both weren’t able yet to crack until one of the two had a miraculous breakthrough and yelled the answer or furiously type into keyboards and holograms. 

Dum-e came rushing and crashing into his legs, Peter still had difficulties to dodge the beeping excited robot so his knees kept suffering from impact. 

Mr. Stark had caught him once attending his little wounds in the lab instead of a bathroom after Dum-e lent him a box of bandaids. 

“What are you doing, kid?” Peter looked up from his focus hands and felt a rush of heat that colored his cheeks and painted his eyes in shame. 

Of all the things that could happen in that lab, Tony never imagine he would be helping the boy to cure some silly scratched knees and threatening Dum-e to change his code if he kept hurting his interns like that. 

Dum-e seemed sad and beeped quietly, Peter took pity of him. 

“Don’t change him, Mr. Stark. Dum-e is my friend now.” 

He took a moment to reconsider what he was doing at the moment. Sitting on a bench in his work table, not at med-bay helping one of his interns with some nothing serious work injuries, listening to the boy chat excited with his bots. 

A quiet numb feeling wrapped him seconds where he didn’t focus in anything but the boy’s voice as he praised his bot for always helping him when he needed help —even if Friday had to pseudo-translate what he wanted to say—. His breathing even out and his shoulders lost the accustomed pang of pain from being too stress over everything. 

He was content. In a unusual, unexpected domesticity that filled his soul with peace known deeply and unfamiliar for him. Tony was happy. 

And so he left Peter go when the sun was low and Friday change the intensity of the light inside the lab and around the space. 

Happy was there to lead Peter home. The boy still didn’t understand how mr. Hogan had such nickname, he still didn’t seem happy at all. His brows always frowning and the lines in his forehead looked piercing each passing day as if the stress he was under only grew and grew to eat him whole. And with each weekend, Peter told Happy so. 

“You don’t need to drive me all the way, Happy.” Peter leaned to the division between the wheel and passenger seats.  No car like this should be in this part of town. He said that the first night Happy drove him home. Happy only scolded him for not having his seatbelt on and  enjoy the ride, kid. Boss said to leaded you home and home is where you’re going. 

The streetlights were pretty in the late afternoon, Peter stayed at the tower the days May had late night shift so he should be home way before his aunt, always being greeted with a sticky note and sweet nothings. Good luck charms for his exams and reminders of homework and dinner. 

The road home was in silence but not uncomfortable, Happy usually let the division up so he could rest when feeling tired. Peter followed the lights with his eyes and the far fetch rainy days, he left secret messages under the fog that would disappear in a instant. 

Happy had told him he would not be picking Peter up next day after school. Mr. Stark had an early flight coming morning and so he was released of his obligations for the weekend. He had simply nodded hiding his eyes so his sadness would not be seen. Peter felt a distant long when the man had to leave even if it meant he was being Iron Man and saving the world elsewhere. 

Peter couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when those feelings started to grow within him, he had flashes of dreams, nightmares that left him curled in his bed with a wet pillowcase. Memories of being alone, of being found, safe and sound. Memories of protecting arms that wouldn’t let them go even after May’s voice came closer. Even in his fear, Peter was brave enough. 

His heart flustered and his tears wouldn’t stop coming down, his tiny hands fought to stay in place, his nails scratched the cool metal giving him goosebumps, but the crushing touch never faltered. His legs were secure and the cold breeze helped him breath, the roaming of the engine instead of scaring him like the others machines had done, it calmed him to steady his chest. 

The warm feeling of heated skin, broken and bleeding lulled him in his sleep to tranquil and comfort. Competing with a cocoon in his favorite blanket. Peter wasn’t even sure what was real and what was his imagination anymore but he couldn’t forget. He wouldn’t. 

That’s why, with the pit-pat of the rain in his ears and fog coming out with each breath, he exhaled and wrote with his fingertips. 

What harm could be done?

* * *

So much. So much harm. 

Tony had an ached at the back of his head, a troublesome thought had been nagging him since morning but he wasn’t sure what was it. Whether it be a lost idea that was reappearing or a forgotten appointment where he would be later apologize for. Something was off but he didn’t know what.

He didn’t have time for it. 

Fighting angry nazi’s that denied themself a peaceful death was right up to his corner. Infiltrating into a Hydra headquarters. 

They were all beaten up and bruised. A couple of broken bones, cracked fingers, splashes of blood and black eyes. They were rough but still in shape. 

The evil plan was to prepare an inside job. Hack into the government systems and see them all fall down, like a virus spreading, damaging and leaving a rotten flesh on his way out. 

Luckily for the world, sadly for Hydra they were deployed with a winning strategy. 

The not so pleasing part was going home or so waiting to reach home. Too many hours of difference, too many aches in their bodies and not enough comfort. They all crave for a sweet bed with fresh sheets and a warm shower. Some days of peace would follow. 

Happy opened the door for him in silence, his only sign of recognition was a mere nod that Tony took gladly; he had a conference a couple of hours away and needed some rest. 

Staring at his reflection on the window he started thinking what could be done to improve, what needed to be replace. 

Cap’s shield was still standing but he needed a reinforcement shot. Natasha was safe, a little bruce but nothing too shocking, she would be staying at the tower for a few days to discuss some course of action and strategies with Rhodey and secretary Ross. Clint needed new ear aids, the ones he had were lost in the middle of battle after an explosion hit too close. And Bruce needed a new change of clothing. 

That forgotten headache came back full force and Tony tried to keep it at bay by breathing steady, a hollow breath against the window reveal an unexpected message that disarm him faster than any enemy. 

_ Flight safe, mr. Stark. _

Exhaling purposely he read the hidden message and a knot was formed in his stomach. 

“Happy, where’s Peter?”

* * *

Hours with no sleep, tones of coffee he even stop counting cups, a tingle in Friday’s voice let him know he was not alone anymore. 

Peter’s form came into view, like a dream, a vision long forgotten before it came back full force, full of colors. 

His hair shined against the sunshine, his skin followed in a golden glow as his eyes sparkle in happiness to see him. His voice soft and chirping called his name begging for his attention, bathing his cheeks in a rosy hue after he set his eyes on the lovely boy. 

A sense of relief came crashing down like a cold shower after hours in front of heated metal and burning engines. 

Seeing the man after so long pulled the strains of his heart, his stomach bubbled with butterflies roaming all over making his hands shake. He held onto the straps of his bag and smiled sweety. 

Staying in his presence once more lifted heavy weight of his shoulders and made him sigh in glee. 

Once again the sheer of pure devotion coming from the boy paralyzed him and that’s when he spotted it. The nagging feeling, the discomfort coming home, that useless headache that would not disintegrate even after pots of coffee and medicine; there it was the answer. Peter. 

In all his sweet glory. 

Tony could have lost him. A harder kick or a deeper cut, he might not comeback to see Peter again nor discovering his breathes in notes. Peter was everything he never had and everything he could loose. 

“Mr. Stark?” He heard the boy calling for him but his mind was long gone. Down in spiral loosing its focus and tangling his thoughts in a web so deep it cut his lungs. 

Right in front of his eyes, the man he loved came crashing down, crumbling into his knees as he lost his ground. 

The ringing blood in his ears was mumbling, shallow breathes weren’t enough to fill him and the tremors of his hands became harder than ever before. 

A foreign touch reached him from within. A lighting in memories rushed down his brain with an odd picture. 

He could see it with clarity however the image was blurry enough that faces would disappear. A pair of glasses, long brown hair sailing in the wind and the distinguished smell of blood floating around. A pair of tiny fingers traveled down his cheeks, the soft skin washing away his pain, bringing the dulled scent of flowers. 

Fingers caressing his warmed up skin with such tenderness that made his heart shake and a solely prayer reach out to gods. 

“Our Petey Pie.” Peter came closer than before breaking the invisible barriers that led him into the safety net of respect and shyness. Both his hands —this time— went up to mr. Stark skin, feeling clammy and wet with sweat; a ghost touch mimicking a diffuse memory. Stark kept chanting his little song, drowning them both. “Oh, Peter. My Peter. Our Petey Pie.” 

“Mr. Stark—“ his voice wobbled wet and unsure. “Do you remember?” For moments no one said a word, their chest aching painfully with each breath taken, hearts bleeding out to the unknown. Tony came back to himself still kneeling with arms full of Peter as soft and comforting as he remember, pliant in his arms always trusting him with his life. Anything could go wrong in those walls, at those moments were his mind was foggy and all fear ruled him over, but Peter stayed the same like that sweet little boy leaning into his touch, familiar as muscle memory. 

Tony’s hands drew the lines of Peter’s waist with care and terror. 

“Do you remember me now?” Peter hugged mr. Stark by his shoulders, their positions gain him heights and taking full advantage of it, Peter placed his wet cheek on top of the man’s head close enough for the other to listen to his heartbeat. 

“I could never forget you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept writing and even-writing and changing things so, I’m not so happy of how this turned out nor the piece after this. So maybe I’ll keep it hidden for a while, like I didn’t with this until I was brave enough to post— perhaps I’ll get a shot a bravery again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
